Various designs have been proposed heretofore for making use of the products of combustion in an internal combustion engine for driving gas actuated reaction nozzles that are adapted to drive a rotary means connected to a power shaft. Typical examples of such engines are shown in the U.S. Patent Nos. granted to: Fisher 2,407,824 issued Sept. 17, 1946, Cooke 2,439,717 issued Apr. 13, 1948, Goddard 2,544,418 issued Mar. 6, 1951, Paradiso 2,914,920 issued Dec. 1, 1959, Wormser 3,118,277 issued Jan. 21, 1964, and Warren et al, 3,287,904 issued Nov. 29, 1966.